Attendees
'Betony Taylor' @betonytaylor I'm a PR and corporate communications manager who specialises in the use of social media by the financial services industry. What on earth has that got to do with a Culture Hack day? Thought you'd ask. I'm interested in how companies can use more creative and non-standard forms of communication, such as corporate storytelling, visual narratives and infographics. ---- Leigh Dodds @ldodds Product Lead for Kasabi. I'm really interested in building some interesting applications that help people to engage with things they love (food, film, tv, music) or want to learn about (history, art). I'll be bringing my knowledge of Kasabi, the underlying tech and hacking skills in Ruby, Javascript, Java. Julian Higman @jhigman Tech Lead for Kasabi. Interested in techie things like scaling web systems, building apps and connecting data. Also interested in the history of art - I'd like to see apps for exploring the history and meaning of individual works of art. I'm familiar with the internals of Kasabi, so should be able to answer any questions about the way it works. Chris Waring Zach Beauvais @zbeauvais I work for Kasabi, and am interested in apps which make finding interesting things better: recipes, good restaurants, and coffee. I'm also very intersted in History data, and how that could be used in applications, perhaps mobile phone or planning apps which blend historic sites with your location, interests, or other factors. Some things I bring to the table: * Understanding of Linked Data * Some good knowledge of Kasabi * Copywriting/editing * Conceptual planning Benjamin Nowack @bengee Just joined Kasabi as a Software Engineer this month, so I do know the core features of the system, but not everything in full detail yet. I'm interested in data browsers and mashups. Familiar with PHP, JavaScript, CSS, RDF/Linked Data, parsing/converting data, UI Design basics. Asma Rafiq @asmarfq I am a PhD student at Centre for Digital Music at Queen Mary, University of London. I am interested in Music Information Retrieval. Owen Stephens @ostephens I'm a librarian working as a consultant specialising in the use of IT in and around the library sector. I'm interested in how libraries, archives and museums can enrich their collections; the experience of their users; and improve discovery of their resources. I hope I bring with me: *Domain knowledge, specifically for libraries but also some knowledge of archives and museums *Basic coding skills - can hack around in Perl, PHP and Ruby but expect me to need to look things up regularly Laurian Gridinoc @gridinoc I'm interested in using (and building if there are none) datasets (such a sterile word) about the interactive arts. I can do any semantic web magic, java, javascript (including browser extensions). Tim Murray-Browne @timmurraybrowne I'm a PhD student at the Centre for Digital Music at Queen Mary University of London. {C}I'm interested in how people interact with media - drawing graphs of their trajectory through the material to find out where they're getting bored or excited. Also in more exciting ways to visualise stuff. In the context of interactive art anyway - I'll be interested to see whether I can apply some stuff to the Kasabi datasets. Generally I work in Python and Processing but also with Java and OpenFrameworks. Julian Cheal I'm a developer interested in data especially around food, and drink. I love web apps and coding in Ruby. Darren Mothersele My website I'm a Drupal specialist and data geek, with a background in computer science research and digital music. I was a founding member digital musical distributor Uploader, and I've worked with record labels, artists and digital music services. The past few years I've been working as a freelance Drupal developer, and contributed to EU projects in the field of linked data. Geoffrey Makstutis I'm an architect and Course Director of BA (Honours) Architecture: Spaces and Objects at Central Saint Martins College of Art and Design. I've been using Drupal for a number of years (mostly developing online resources for our students). I'm currently working on a research project with Royal Institute of British Architects; in which we are using metadata to support architecture documentation and prjects.